Resident Evil: Legacy
by Simon-Callahan
Summary: It's my own little sequel to Resident Evil. It's PG-13 for voilence, mild language, and grusome depictions. Chapter 3 up! R/R! Please!
1. Umbrella is Dead

Resident Evil: Legacy  
  
30 years after the Raccoon City incident, Umbrella Inc. was investigated by the uncorrupted parts of the government. Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and many others were hailed as heroes the world over for helping to expose the conspiracy. Umbrella Inc. was shut down for good, and all the labs were destroyed. Unfortunetly, the T-Virus and G-Virus still survived. Sold to a small pharmaceutical company for a million dollars a piece, they went on being used as weapons in various wars. Umbrella's 'Tyrant' was perfected under the name 'Gilgamesh' and used as a super soldier. The company that created Gilgamesh was known as Legacy Enterprises.  
  
Like Umbrella, Legacy wanted the world. They wanted to become more than just the friendly neighbourhood manufacturor of cold medicines, and aquisition of the T-Virus and G-Virus was just the way to show the rest of the world how tough they really were. Also like Umbrella, on the surface Legacy made medicines, manufactured computers, and did medical research into the world's biggest diseases. Underneath, they reasearched military technologies such as Gilgamesh and created superhuman beings unlike the world had ever seen. Even better than Umbrella's creations. Legacy's mocking words toward Umbrella were : Less a Mess, More a Man.  
  
There were people against Legacy's new aquisition. Employees who didn't like the idea of cloning humans, or testing on animals. They ened up as test subjects, themselves. Just as brainless, just as powerful. One such woman, named Allison, survived the testing. This is her story...  
  
Allison Jones worked at Legacy for five years. She started as an intern at the age of 15. She was a vegetarian and she didn't like animal testing or any type of lab work. Which is why she landed work at the front desk, as Legacy's secretary. The office she worked in was large, bright, and smelled like new paint. She liked it that way. She was hoping she would stay at that office for a while, never going into the labs. She hated the labs. They smelled like fermaldihide, and it was filled with the rotting corpses of various animals. God knows why they didn't throw them away. Allison also had a mean streak, as well. She hated the lab workers, and if one of them showed up late, she would just give them the finger and say something snooty.  
  
One day, Allison came back from her lunch break and sat behind her desk. An odd smell started coming from the direction of the labs. Allison almost puked, it smelled like rotting flesh. A man in a white suit ran up to her. "Ma'am, are you Allison Jones?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." said Allison. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have had an accident with a dead animal. We would like your help to sweep him up."  
  
Allison almost puked again. "Clean...him...up?" she asked  
  
"Yes ma'am. Please, put this on." the man handed Allison a respirator.  
  
Allison carefully put it on and followed the man down the hall toward the lab. There was no smell, but she could just picture a rotting dog in the middle of the floor. As they walked, it seemed as if there was no dead animal. In fact, there wasn't. The man in the white coat lead Allison into a lab. Allison looked around. "So, where is this animal?" she asked in disgust.  
  
"It's you..."said the man pointing at Allison.  
  
The man quickly shoved Allison onto a metal operating table and strapped her down. She struggled to get loose, but it wasn't any good. "Damn it! Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
The man wasn't listening. He was prepping her for something. He cut off her shirt so she was only in her bra and he attatched some electrodes to her body. "IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF PERVERTED GAME, CUT IT OUT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Allison yelled.  
  
The man held up a large needle and put it into her arm. He injected the contents into Allison's arm and she began get get woozy. She heard the heart monitor....Beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.... 


	2. Farewell to Life

NOTICE: I do not own Reisdent Evil or it's multiple sequels, but I sure wish I did. It's a great series, so props to Capcom for making a game I can pay tribute to in my writing.  
  
Resident Evil: Legacy  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Farewell to Life  
  
Medics rushed into the lab to attempt to bring Allison back again. The G-Virus was too strong for her. It killed her! Or did it?  
  
Allison woke up in a rage just as medics started CPR. She smashed one medic into a wall, leaving a bloody mess. She grabbed another medic and, with one deft movement, snapped his neck with one hand. Everyone who either entered or was in the lab at the same time ran out screaming. Allison ripped off the electrodes and looked around angrily. She was going to get back at Legacy, she didn't care how she did it. She ripped the door off it's hinges and walked down a hallway, hoping it was the same way she came. Hundreds of guards came running at her with tear gas and rubber bullets, but nothing stopped her. They even brought out real guns, but she was unphased. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M NOT A TEST SUBJECT! I'M NOT A FREAK!" Allison yelled, swatting guards left and right.  
  
At last the guards stopped coming. Nobody was going to stop her from leaving. She ran towards the nearest wall and destroyed it with a shoulder ram. She ran off into the city, to try and find her way home.  
  
Dr.Sugar Levy was sitting in what remained of the lab where Allison was held. She looked at the charts printed off from Allison's heart and breathing rhythms. It was odd, even while she was in the rage, Allison was still flatlining. Is she undead? Is there now an undead monster on the streets? Sugar kept mulling over the thoughts in her mind. The version of the G-Virus tested was the newest strain, made for millitary use. Allison was also yelling things, meaning she had full function of her brain. She couldn't be undead. Perhaps the G-Virus had given Allison special powers. But how long would they last?  
  
"One, two three, four..." a man was counting and pushing on a woman's chest.  
  
Another man was emptying a resevoir bag of oxygen down a small pipe into woman's lungs. The woman was Allison. She had been found on the street in bad need of care. Oddly, there were no bullet holes where she was shot by the guards at the lab. Not a mark on her.  
  
The two men kept giving treatment until Allison gasped for air. "She's breathing again!" said the one man, taking the small pipe out of Allison's mouth.  
  
The same man put an oxygen mask on Allison and looked at her. "You ok, miss?"  
  
Allison started to slowly wake up and look around. She was lying on the sidewalk with what appeared to be a blanket underneath her. The oxygen mask made a hissing sound as the fresh air she was receiving from it entered her mouth and nose. She looked at the many bystanders around her, including the men that saved her. "Yeah..."she said weakly, "I'm fine. My asthma must be acting up again."  
  
*******  
  
What will happen next? Why was Allison found on the street if she had all those powers? Find out the answer to these and other question in upcoming chapters of Resident Evil: Legacy 


	3. Battle in Britain

Hey there! This the third chapter, finally. The beginning takes place in Britain, as you can plainly see from the title, and a new character is added to the mix. Please read and review. You will be glad you did.

  
  


PS: I don't own Resident Evil, or anything pertaining to it. I do, however, own the characters Simon Callahan, Allison Jones, Lupin Luniss, and any other characters and events in this story.

  
  
  
  


Resident Evil: Legacy

Part 3:

Battle in Britain

  
  


Simon Callahan ran down the hallways of the apartment building, checking each flat carefully for intruders. He had riot gear on and was holding a machine gun. His team mates followed him, each in heavy riot gear, one carrying a heartbeat sensor and a bomb diffuser kit, the other carrying a silenced Berretta pistol and some tear gas grenades. 

There was a huge drug bust going down in that building, and Simon and his crew, nicknamed The Enforcers, were called in as a last resort. It was said that the drug was actually an illegal antidote to the T-Virus, and that when taken once, it was quite addictive. It had the ability to mutate DNA, but only by a small margin. It was when it was taken in large doses that the drug was dangerous, and not just to the people taking it. It was said that once the drug was taken, the users would turn into animals, only they would look as they normally would. When the drug wore off, however, they were usually found unconscious, suffering from erratic heartbeat and breathing patterns, or sometimes dead. The drug had become the designer drug for teens in Britain, used mainly at raves and parties. Simon and his team was going to put a stop to that.

Simon approached a door carefully and motioned for Lupin, one of his partners, to come up to the door and look for signs of life. Lupin stepped up to the door and raised the heartbeat sensor to the door. "There is someone in there, but they are in bad shape." said Lupin, pointing to the sensor, "The heartbeat seems very irregular."

Simon nodded, "We will see what we find" he said.

Simon motioned for his other mate to come up beside him. With mates on either side, Simon tried the door. Amazingly, it was unlocked. He inched the door open, only to have it jam on something. He turned on the flashlight on top of his gun, so he could see inside the dark room. He squeezed inside the narrow space between the wall and the door. Lupin and Simon's other partner, Nigel, squeezed in behind them. Simon pointed the flashlight around. 

The room was a mess. Discarded needles littered the place, making Simon grateful he was wearing protective clothing. Also around were bodies. Heaps and heaps of bodies. They all looked as if someone tore into them with a knife. Nigel looked at one of the bodies closely. "Boss, this doesn't look good."

Nigel was making an understatement. Simon ignored Nigel and looked closer at the bodies. Upon closer inspection, it looked like all the bodies had been ripped to shreds by something with claws. Simon began to realize that the thing that jammed the door must have been a body. Lupin was still standing near the door, looking nervous. He flipped on the light switch, thinking he would be useful, but the light burned out, anyway. It was then, Nigel saw something quivering in the dark. It was a body, but it hadn't been clawed. In fact, it was very much alive. He said to Simon "Call for backup, and an ambulance."

  
  


Allison sat in her hospital bed, being treated for a disease she didn't have, wondering what happened to her. She pulled off her oxygen mask and looked around. What a way to fake her way out of a situation, and end up in another one. She had to get out without the doctors knowing. It was going to be difficult, but she knew she could do it. She hopped out of the bed and ran for the door. It was then she noticed she was actually being held in isolation. Did the doctors actually buy the excuse of an asthma attack? Or did they know more? Running down the hallways of the hospital, she quickly realized that the whole hospital was empty. Totally void of patients, doctors, nurses, everything. What was going on here? She looked up at a sign above a desk. "Legacy Enterprises". 

Allison crunched her hands into balls and her face turned red. "Those BASTARDS!!!"

  
  


*****

Ok, there is chapter 3. I know Allison seems dumb, but after such a trauma, wouldn't you be? Well, a few questions answered, but a few new ones posed, and some still left. Perhaps they will be answered, perhaps only in a sequel. You shall see. 


End file.
